


Meshing Needs

by Bam4Me



Series: Being Gayer To Make Things Better, Do It [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega!Stiles, Omega/Omega, Rimming, Sex Toys, dildo, knotting dildo, omega!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because they weren't a traditional couple, didn't mean they couldn't do traditional things. And, what more traditional could you get, than the oldest of past times?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meshing Needs

**Author's Note:**

> I am shit at writing sex, I am so sorry. It needed to be done, though.
> 
> Come talk to me at littleboyfics.tumblr.com

“It’s really oddly shaped. Why’s that?”

 

Peter sighed and held the double ended dildo up for inspection. “This side of it is shaped like that, because it has a knot. The other side doesn’t, because it’s meant for betas who like to fuck around with omegas, so it’s better suited for their body type.”

 

Stiles frowned, “That’s a knot? No offence to whoever they designed this after, but I’ve _seen_ porn, and that’s barely a bump. If I saw someone with that on their dick, I would be more likely to think it was a tumor than a knot.”

 

Peter snorted and turned the slightly heavy object over. “No no, you see that little blip in it? You stuck an inflation tube in it, and it pumps the knot up to size, while keeping the other end smooth. It’s got an emergency release in case of an accident, but it gets about the same size as my fist, maybe a little bit bigger.”

 

Stiles hummed, taking the dildo out of Peter’s hands and moving to inspect it for himself. “Why not a double knotted dildo? Too big of a hassle?”

 

Peter shrugged, “No, I just don’t like knots very much.”

 

Stiles looked a little surprised, “Not at all? Woah, even I think that’s a little weird. Mostly because of biology though. Aren’t omegas _supposed_ to like knots?”

 

Peter cringed a little, “I don’t know. I just know that I never did. Also, aren’t omegas supposed to think that alphas smell like, god, or something? Obviously we’re both lacking in that department.”

 

Stiles giggled a little, “Yeah, I guess we are. Either way, you’re sure this is safe?”

 

Peter nodded, “Yeah. I even tried it’s inflation abilities a few times to make sure it wasn’t faulty. And, this way, I can fuck myself on it while you’re all knotted up, and make us both cum, all without once giving me any hand cramps!”

 

Stiles looked a little guilty at that. Their first heat together had lead to a few sore wrists. It’s a good thing Peter was a werewolf, because he might have fractured one of them.

 

Peter chuckled, “Hey, it’s okay. No one ever said that heat was a calm thing. Besides, it was more than hot.”

 

Stiles’ flushed face turned back up to him, still gentle rubbing his fingers over the soft knot in the dildo. “Oh? What exactly was hot about it?”

 

Peter let a slow grin spread over his face, stepping a little closer to the taller omega. His hands slid around either side of Stiles’ soft hips to pull him closer and leaned in to kiss up Stiles’ neck. “You know, I think my favorite part about it, was when you got so excited, you started gushing.”

 

Stiles whined a little, turning his head so he could slide their lips together. “Couldn’t help that, Peter. You’re hands are _so_ big, and they felt so good. Needed you so bad.”

 

Peter smirked into his mouth, letting their tongues mesh wetly while the younger omega moaned, “I loved it when you did, though. Loved the feeling of your little hole getting wetter and wetter around me, till you came.”

 

Stiles bounced a little on his feet, whining more before he pushed them together more firmly, needing Peter so much.

 

Peter pulled him down to tangle on the king sized bed in Peter’s apartment (which, by the way, having a mate with an apartment all to himself was _awesome_ ) leaving Stiles gasping in his mouth when their still clothed legs wrapped around each other. “Too much clothes on.”

 

Peter pulled back with a nip to Stiles’ lower lip, “We don’t need to rush, sweet boy, we have all weekend.”

 

Stiles whined, “Yes, but I’m a _teenager_ and need at least one orgasm before I can fully function properly.”

 

Peter sighed and leaned in to suck at Stiles’ pulse point while he unbuttoned and unzipped the boy. “One, _especially_ good orgasm, coming up.”

 

Stiles giggled again, pulling back from where Peter’s teeth were tugging as his sensitive skin in the most ticklish way. He had to untangle himself from Peter to tug his clothes off, but was happy to see the other omega doing the same. When they were both naked, Stiles snuggled right back into Peter’s chest with a smile, “Ahh, now I’m so very comfy.”

 

“Are you gonna fall asleep on me?”

 

Stiles hummed into Peter’s neck, “I might. What’s it to you?”

 

Peter laughed, “You said you wanted sex.”

 

“Ah, that. Well, no one said I couldn’t have sleepy sex, now did they?”

 

Peter hummed in agreement, leaning down to nuzzle at Stiles’ cheek. “You want to get knotted?”

 

Stiles’ eyes popped back open, a grin spreading across his face. “That, is an amazing idea.”

 

Peter sat back up with a grin, patting his thighs, “Okay, on your back, butt up here.”

 

Stiles did so while giving Peter an amused look, “I thought good little omegas were supposed to _present_ when getting knotted?”

 

Peter snorted, “If you keep comparing our sex life to that of an alpha/omega couple, you’re going to be sorely disappointed. Besides, this works better for what I have in mind. Namely, this.” He pulled Stiles’ soft pale thighs apart in his lap, ignoring the squeak the boy let out and gave a wolfish smirk at the already wet hole sitting there. Fuck, he smelled so good.

 

Peter leaned in and licked at it, getting the taste of it on his tongue before letting out a moan at the taste. “Fuck, Peter! That’s- ah- that’s really good!”

 

Stiles hands scrambled for purchase, one of them tangling in the comforter while the other tangled in Peter’s hair. The older omega moaned at the feeling of Stiles tugging at his scalp and pressed his face in further, getting his tongue into that slicked hole. Stiles was such a heady scent, such a deep taste on his tongue, Peter kind of wanted to drown in it. Stiles fingers tightened in his hair though. “Peter, I’ll cum if you keep doing that!”

 

Peter looked up, the lower half of his face nearly dripping with slick, “You think you could come again?”

 

Stiles let out the most helpless sound, “Y-yeah. I could, if you want me to.”

 

Peter smiled, almost evilly, “Oh, I very much want you to.”

 

Stiles let his head thump back onto the comforter when he felt Peter bury his face back into him, fingers shaking as they tried for purchase back in Peter’s hair.

 

Peter felt him cum before he heard the boy cry out, though, his fingers tightening in his hair as his legs spasmed around his head, holding him in place for longer. When he pulled back, licking his lips, Stiles looked a little boneless against the bedspread. “You like that?”

 

Stiles made a merping sound, eyes moving but head staying in the same place. “I… I think that’s what Daddy meant when he said, ‘don’t break him’ because, I think you broke me.”

 

“You’re still talking, it can’t be that bad.”

 

Stiles sighed, turning his head down just enough to see Peter better, “Well, that was awesome, just so you know, In fact, I would be happy to return the favor-“

 

“Oh, you will.”

 

Stiles couldn’t hold back the smile, “Really? Can I return the favor now?”

 

Peter thought that over for a moment before pouting, “You don’t want me to knot you right now?”

 

Stiles’ cock jumped a little on Stiles’ sticky belly, “Um, actually, I would like to do that. Let’s do that.”

 

Peter smirked and lifted the double ended dildo off the bed and grabbed a tube off the bedside table, humming a little to himself as he attached it. Peter pressed on the bulb at the end of the tube a few times, making Stiles’ eyes go wide as he watched it inflate, before he pressed a release valve on the side and made it go back to the normal size. Peter grinned and looked back down at Stiles. “Ready for the fun part?”

 

Stiles nodded weakly, legs still spread open in Peter’s lap.

 

The head of the dildo was round like a cock, smoothly sliding past Stiles’ soft entrance. When the knot had reached the hole too, Peter gave it an extra nudge to push it in. “Want to get fucked first, or knotted?”

 

Stiles would have said fucked, but he was already too excited right now. “Knotted.”

 

Peter grinned and wriggled the toy around a little before reaching for the bulb again, pressing it no less than five times, making Stiles buck up in shock. He’d never had an inflatable toy before, and it was a lot different than a knot you had to work yourself down on. Stiles’ twitching hips made the toy inside him press into his prostate.

 

When it was inflated though, Peter stopped, leaning in to press a kiss to Stiles’ panting lips, “You’re taking it so well, Stiles. You’re such a good boy right now.”

 

Stiles whined into his lips, trying to get his tongue in Peter’s mouth. Peter quietly shushed him though, rubbing at the sensitive skin around Stiles’ hole when the boy spasmed around the knot a little. “Just calm down sweet boy. I’m here for you.”

 

Stiles took a deep breath at that, but it didn’t stop his hole from twitching around everything in it. “Peter, now you?”

 

Peter nodded, “Getting to that.” Peter nudged Stiles’ right leg down just enough that he could toss his left leg over it and steadied the boy while the lined up his own hole with the other side of the cock, sinking down until he was flush against Stiles, their cocks rubbing against each other’s thighs.

 

When Peter was settled, he helped Stiles sit up just enough to have leverage to fuck himself back on the cock, and up into Peter while the older of the two rocked the knot back and forth inside of Stiles.

 

Stiles leaned up to get more kisses, leading to Peter holding his face firm while they rocked together, tongues tangling up while they both burned for more. Peter was the first to come though, hips forcing down on the toy while Stiles ground upwards, yelping into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles wasn’t far after though, breathe pulled right out of himself at the feeling burning all over.

 

Stiles and Peter sank into each other tiredly before Peter pulled back up and off, reaching for the release valve on the dildo. Stiles’ hand stopped him though. “Uh, maybe not yet? I kind of like being knotted for a while.”

 

Peter grinned and leaned in for another kiss, “Okay. Just tell me when you want it out.”

 

Stiles leaned back with a hum and nodded, “Thanks.”

 

Peter’s mouth slid against Stiles’. “No problem.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at littleboyfics.tumblr.com


End file.
